New Sight
by Shy.Mouse
Summary: Bella was only thinking of spending more time with her dad, Charlie. But she never thought that she'll meet an overly hyper pixie, a mindreader, a blonde queen, a teddy bear brother, and the love of her life. B/J, E/A, & R/E. OOC Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend rechecked this chapter for me..so..it's kind of better than the original I suppose lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I wished I did **

It was the start of something new, a fresh start for me. I, Isabella Swan, decided I needed a change in scenery. It's not that I didn't love my mom, Renee, but I just thought that maybe I needed to spend more time with my dad, Charlie. It wasn't a sudden decision of mine to do this. I, honestly, have been thinking of this for quite some time.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to depart in 10 minutes" I heard the pilot speak through the intercom. I turned my head to look out the window. I was lucky enough to get a seat next to one, plus since it wasn't a full flight no one else was sitting next to me. I always dreaded flights. The idea of being in close proximity to strangers held no appeal to me. I would rather spend my time reading books or writing short stories then posting them up in fanfiction sites. How I wish I can use my laptop right about now, however, with me being clumsy I thought it best to keep it in its case until I got home.

_Home_. Is it really going to be home for me or be a stranger's house? I haven't seen Charlie since I was merely 7 years old. He did call me occasionally but it still wasn't the same. Mom always did tell me I was a spitting image of him, from the brown eyes to the brown hair and add our personalities there was no denying the fact that I was his daughter. Maybe he and I will get along. Who knows...I guess I will in a couple of hours.

"Goodbye California," I whispered softly watching the runway disappear as the airplane made its ascent. "Hello Washington."

I spent majority of the flight sleeping with my headphones on. One of my many hobbies was falling asleep with music playing in my ears. It didn't matter what kind of music it was, whether it was rock, hip hop, r&b, or something else; I always did manage to fall in a deep slumber through it all.

I was jolted awake by the stewardess who smiled at me and mouthed 'We're about to land'. I smiled at her and nodded my head, while removing my headphones.

"Thanks." She smiled back and made her way down the aisle checking to make sure everyone had their seatbelts on and that their seats where back in their upright position. I felt my heartbeat slowly beat faster, knowing this was it. The big change and there was no turning back.

I made my way towards the baggage claim, my mind deep in thought. Was I making the right decision to spend the last years of my high school classes here? I sighed and took an open spot near the baggage claim, waiting with everyone else until our bags started to drop down through the opening at the top. [**Sorry I seriously don't know what that damn opening is called lol if anyone knows please tell me so I can change it in the future ahaha**]

As I was waiting, I let my eyes linger around me. A couple was at my far left, holding each other tightly, trying to stay upright since both of them were on the verge of falling asleep. I wonder what they did during the flight, I snickered internally.

After finally getting my one bag, which happened to be the very first one to pop out, I took short steps towards the exit. I shifted the shoulder strap of my backpack and took in my first deep breath of cold Washington air. I shivered slightly, this wasn't California at all. It was about 6 in the morning and the skies where drenched in gray.

I eyed all the cars that pulled up, wondering what car Charlie would be bringing until my eyes caught sight of a police cruiser. _Damn_. I forgot he was the chief of police in the small town I'm heading to. Did I forget to mention that I wasn't living in Seattle, Washington? Oh no, I was going to be at Forks, an unknown town around here. I bet even majority of the citizens here didn't even know where Forks was at. Heck they might think of the utensil first! I know I did.

In the corner of my eyes I saw people shift their attentions to the cruiser. I sighed and walked towards it, trying to ignore the stares boring into my back.

"Hey Bells." Charlie engulfed me in an awkward hug with him patting my back. "How was the flight?" He asked, as he took my duffle bag and backpack, placing them in the backseat.

"Uneventful. I slept through it." I answered while he chuckled.

"Then I guess you won't be having any jetlag issues?" He opened the door for me, before closing it and making his way to the driver's side.

"Nah, I don't think so." I spoke again when he finally got himself situated inside. "But then again I wouldn't know it's been a while since I flew." He nodded his head, knowing that my last flight was when I headed back home from here. The drive to Forks was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Charlie was listening to the radio in a low volume while I chose to listen to my I-pod instead.

"Here we are." I pulled out one of the ear pieces from my ear, to look up at the house where I would be living in for the next two years. It looked exactly the same instead that it now had blue shutters on the windows and a glass wind chime hanging on the front porch rafter. I turned my head to look at Charlie and he smiled sheepishly at me. "Sue made me repaint the shutters and the chime was her present for me."

Sue was the woman Charlie was seeing, the widow of an old friend. I heard snippets of information from Renee talking how it was about time he started seeing someone. Even with how disastrous their marriage ended up, they still managed to stay friends.

"So when am I meeting Sue?" I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched Charlie squirm in his seat. It was so humorous, seeing Charlie get all nervous. It seemed like our roles at the moment switched and I was the parent waiting to see when this "special" girl would make her appearance.

"You'll meet her soon enough." He coughed and opened his door to get out. I laughed silently and got out myself, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

Charlie spent majority of the morning showing me around the house and then last but not least my bedroom. It still looked the same with my old bed right at the corner and the one window with the broken shutter.

"You missed one." I pointed at the swaying shutter outside my window to Charlie.

"Shh...Sue doesn't know I missed that and don't tell her." He said in a hush tone as if Sue could hear us. I laughed and nodded my head, doing a zipping motion across my lips. Charlie laughed and ruffled my hair slightly with his hand. "No seriously, I really did miss that one by accident. I'll get it fixed...eventually."

We both broke down in fits of laughter. Charlie gave me the rundown of the town before he left for his shift at work. Tomorrow was the first day of high school and I bet everyone knew a lot about me by now.

I woke up with the sound of a blaring alarm next to my ear. I slapped it shut and blinked my eyes a couple of times until I got accustomed to the dim lighting in my room. At first I didn't even know where I was before realizing I was in my old room. _Gosh I hated mornings_. I was always dazed and confused whenever I woke up. I crawled out of bed and did my morning routine, which consisted of taking a warm shower, dressing up, then making breakfast. I was just about to crack an egg open on the skillet when I heard the front door open. Charlie came in and hung his hat and coat on the rack.

"Morning Bells, had a good night sleep?" He asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee I brewed up.

"Yup, slept like a rock. How was work?" I asked as I cooked our breakfast.

"Uneventful."

* * *

"Dang Bells, that was the best breakfast I had." He rubbed his belly with a grin on his face.

"Thanks dad but breakfast is always supposed to be good."

"Not if you're having oatmeal." He got me there. "Anyways, I have something to show you before you leave for school." He rose from his seat and I followed him taking my backpack with me. I paused right outside the front door's doorway, looking at the car parked in front of the house. "This town may be quiet and peaceful but it's still isn't safe for you to go walking on foot to school." I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't utter a word. _A car._ He bought me a car! A 2005 white Honda Civic to be exact.

"Dad...I uhm..thanks." I smiled brightly, walking quickly to my new car.

"You do have a driver's license right?" I saw Charlie scratch his forehead, thinking.

"Yes I do," I laughed, giving him a tight hug. He ruffled my hair in response and smiled wide.

"Well you know the protocol and especially no speeding." He said in a serious tone.

"Really dad, as if I want to get caught by someone who works with you." I grimaced at the thought. That would be so embarrassing, let alone everyone in town would gossip about it.

"Well, you remembered where the school's at right?" Charlie and I passed by it on our way here from the airport. He wanted to make sure I didn't get lost on my first day. I should have known the chief would be paranoid of something happening to me. However, I was very glad of the new car I had. Back at California I didn't even have a car. I had to ask Renee if I could borrow hers.

"Yup I do." I was lucky also after failing my first written test and then my driver's test yet I still ended up with a driver's license in the end. Don't get me wrong. I am a careful driver. I just didn't study that hard for the first test and the second well let's just say Renee never did helped me that much with my driving practices.

"Then have a good day sport." He patted my back. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Kay," Charlie handed me my new keys before walking back in the house with a last wave goodbye at me.

I got into the car and scanned every little detail inside. It wasn't new since I can see that the former owner didn't take that much care of it. But, nonetheless, it was still in working condition and I was ecstatic about driving it.

The drive to school was smooth and quick. Forks wasn't a big town so it was just a few minutes until I finally reached it, Forks High School. The parking lot was still semi empty since I was early so I parked at the closest open space then headed towards the front office.

It was a bit chilly even with my dark green jacket. I wasn't the type of girl that worried about my appearance. Unlike my mom, I was pretty much happy with a pair of jeans and some vintage tees. Which were my attire today with the added jacket.

I pushed open the front door to see a middle age woman sitting at the front counter. I walked over, and she glanced up at me before a too bright smile appeared on her face. "Hello there sweetie, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes that's me, but I prefer Bella."

"Okay then Bella I have your schedule somewhere around here let me look for it."

"Alright." Her looking took about 30 minutes and yes I timed her. I was tapping the tip of my shoe silently on the ground when she reappeared holding a small piece of paper.

"Here it is! Sorry for the wait sweetie." She still had that overly friendly smile on her face. I couldn't tell whether it was really a smile or a fake one, either way she was kind of freaking me out.

"It's okay." I took the paper and saw my first class was Spanish. _Wonderful one of my weakest subjects._

"Oh, I almost forgot we have someone who'll be showing you around the campus before class starts. I'm sure she's waiting right outside."

"Alright, thank you." I turned around and I just managed to step one foot outside of the office when a soft voice called to me.

"You kept me waiting." Startled, I looked up.

"I what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the big delay. I kept changing this chapter over and over…-grumbles- And sorry I don't have a beta right now. So…excuse the grammar errors..I'm not actually excellent with my grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did…I would make sure lemons where available on Breaking Dawn ahaha**

_"You kept me waiting." Startled, I looked up._

_"I what?"_

* * *

"You kept me waiting for at least 10 minutes." The pixie like girl said to me. She had extremely short black hair that was spiked up a bit in a stylish manner. She was wearing high heels that matched her dark blue denim jeans and a white v-neck sweater. She looked like a short miniature model, and I felt incredibly under dress near her.

"Sorry, the lady at the front desk took a while looking for my schedule." I tried to explain to her. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I was kidding about waiting." She laughed, a tickling laughter. "I just got here, actually. My ride was late to pick me up. So, I'm Alice Cullen and I'll be your tour guide for the morning!" She stuck her hand out, and I shook it. I was clearly amazed at the energy she had at this time of day.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I couldn't help but smile at her friendly personality. "But everyone just calls me Bella."

"Okay then Bella let's start the grand tour!" She hooked her arm through mine as if we were the best of friends and pulled me along with her. Even if she was wearing death trap shoes, her strides were quick and I had to speed up my steps just to keep up with her. "So this is the wonderful lot of parking." I laughed at her morning humor.

"I just saw it, and it doesn't seem so wonderful right now." I glanced at the now full parking lot and the students hanging around talking and laughing with one another.

"Oh, you haven't seen the grand show yet." She smiled mischievously. _Grand show?_ Just then I heard cheers and applauses. "Come on!" She pulled me towards the crowd that formed right beside a blue rusty van. In the center was a burly guy. He was huge with bulging muscles, a sweet dimple smile, and short black hair. He was staring directly at a guy with short curly black hair, who seemed rather small compared with muscle man.

"Come on Emmett! You really think you can take me on?" The curly black haired boy said to the burly guy.

"The big teddy over there is Emmett Cullen, my brother." Alice explained to me and I quickly glanced at her with a shock expression etched on my face. She saw it and giggled. "I know we hardly look like siblings, but he's my older brother. And the guy over there is Tyler Crowley." I was just about to ask her what this was all about when Emmett's voice cut me off.

"Hell yeah I can! Bring it on Crowley!" He smacked his right fist against the palm of his left. That's when I heard it or rather Tyler making weird noises through his covered mouth. I then realized he was beatboxing! I laughed while everyone else either cheered or laughed along with me.

"Is this for real?" I asked through my fits of laughter.

"We get bored." Alice explained through her giggling. I watched as Tyler did some weird hand gestures before his final finally.

"Booyah! Take that Emmett!" He threw his hands up in the air then bowed down in front of the crowd of students. We all clapped and the others hollered out. He was pretty good.

"No way bro that's fucking easy." The whole crowed said ohh and waited for Emmett's own beat. He moved side to side then cracked his knuckles. I saw Alice roll her eyes at her brother's over exaggerated antics. I found it amusing and just smiled brightly. Then Emmett hollered out, doing his own beatboxing technique. He was as good as Tyler though he did a bit too much with the hand gestures. I was in the brink of crying from my own laughter, and Alice was shaking trying to hold hers in.

"Damn he looks silly." I hear Alice gasped out right before her laughter burst out.

"Woot! Yeah baby you show him!" I looked around to see who shouted that out, only to find a tall girl with blonde wavy hair right beside Alice. She was wearing white tight pants and an overflowing gray off the side sweater. _What was it with Forks' girls and their fashion sense?_

"Geezes Rose no need to shout it out near my ear!" Alice glared at Rose who winked in return at her. Alice shook her head but I can tell she wasn't really angry at all. She then looked at me and mouthed 'let's go' tilting her head in indication. I guess there was more to see. "See you later Rose!" Rose waved absentmindedly still keeping her eye on Emmett. "That was Rosalie Whitlock, she's dating my brother." Alice explained to me when we were out and away from all the shouting.

"I see." I muttered while nodding. I wasn't surprised at all. They definitely looked like the perfect high school couple, the blonde beauty queen and the dimple smiling bear.

"So at your left is _la maison __de délicieuses_ cafeteria food." Her French was surprising well, and I envy her ability to sound so fluent.

"You make it sound good." I snickered while she turned her head my direction to wink.

"The food inside is decent enough to eat ….and safe." She added, "Just don't try the tacos." She said in a deadpanned voice.

"Why, food poisoning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hell no! More like gaseous." She muttered out. I laughed and gave her an incredulous look. She saw my face and grimaced. "Not me! It was Emmett!" I bit my lip trying not to laugh, while Alice stared daggers at me.

"Suuuure," I nodded my head trying to keep my face serious.

"Shut up." That was the end of that argument.

Alice showed me where their library was, were I made a mental note to stay at during lunch time. Alice gave me a look and said I was joining her and her friends for lunch. I tried to say no but the look on her face made me nod my head and just agree. I had a feeling I was better off agreeing with her than not too. Alice seemed like a very determined girl with long powerful strides, might I add. _Geezes she needs to slow down. _During the whole tour Alice gave me a bit of information of the school student body. As well as whom I should try to avoid like the "triple whores" who she seemed to detest a lot.

"They're Lauren, Jessica, and Mallory. I have nothing against anyone else here but those three are just manipulating bitches." She said with a deep frown on her face. I didn't know why, but I trusted her. It was my weakness to trust people so quickly but Alice seems like a really nice girl. "Okay Bella, this is our last stop the gymnasium."

"It's small."

"It's cheap." She replied squarely. We looked at each other and laughed. "Bella I have a feeling we'll be good friends." She said with a true genuine smile. I nodded in agreement with her. I have never laughed this much with anyone before. Not even with my friends down at Cali. They weren't bad friends, it's just that we never did click like those close groups out there. "So what's your first class?"

"It's Spanish." I sighed deeply. I may have known a lot of Spanish speaking people at Cali but I never did hold the ability to learn the language well enough.

"_No te gusta el tema, Bella?_" I gave her the birdy and scowled. It seemed to me that Alice was really smart. _God how can someone be so lucky to have the looks and the brains also?_ "Oh Bella, I was joking with you." She laughed and hugged me tight. "I'm only good when it comes to speaking foreign languages. I have high hopes in traveling someday." Her hazel colored eyes grew big and I saw the determination in them.

"Well, I think you'll succeed with that since your French and Spanish sound so fluent."Which was the truth, I can clearly see her walking down the sidewalks of Paris talking and flirting with French men.

"Thank you, but I still have a lot more to learn. Anyways let me see your schedule maybe we'll have a class together." I handed her the piece of folded paper. She quickly did a scan through it with her index finger dragging along the top all the way to the bottom of the list. "Bingo! We have Calculus together! I never knew I'll actually be excited for math." She crinkled her nose.

"Hey, I happen to like math." It was the truth. I was a bit of a math geek.

"Ew, Bella please don't turn into a math nerd on me." Alice pleaded.

"Shut up Alice."

"Oh shit." Her eyes widened, glancing up at me with an apologetic look. "You have health class."

"That isn't bad right?" I gave her a confused look. It was mandatory to take the class so I had no choice.

"The class is fine. The teacher is amazing…but.."

"But what?"

"You have it with Emmett." Her lips pressed together to form a line as she crinkled her nose at the mention of her brother.

"Huh?"

"Emmett is a big perv." Like that explained everything to me. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay then…"

"Oh hey, you have a class with Rose's brother Jasper!" She was literally bouncing on the heels of her shoes. Considering she was wearing high heels, I was afraid she might trip over or break a heel.

"Uhm, you like this Jasper guy?" I questioned. Why else would she squeal like a happy little girl that just was given a box of chocolates?

"Heck no, I have a boyfriend." I saw her eyes take on that dreamlike quality in them again. "Edward Masen." She sighed out his name. He must be some special guy to make her act this way.

"Then why are you so happy that I have a class with Jasper?" I was completely confused. She can't be planning on matching me up with a friend of hers whom I haven't even met yet.

"Uhm..nothing, it's just..well…" The bell rang before Alice could even finish her sentence. I swear I even heard her say 'save by the bell'. "Come on Bella you can't be late for your first day of class!" She pulled me by my arm and I tripped along behind her.

Alice then left me in front of my Spanish room with a last farewell and a 'see you at math class' before she dashed off to her own first period class. The nerves that I didn't felt earlier took a hold of me this time. Taking a deep breath, I was just about to turn the doorknob when the door swung open. In shock I took a step back but somehow I lost my footing causing me to land on my ass.

"Shit!" I cursed out.

"Fuck sorry." I heard a rather rough southern voice say before a pair of boots appeared in front of my vision. "Are you alright?" The guy crouched down until he was at my eye level. I didn't expect to come face to face with a handsome man with cloudy grey eyes. "Ma'am?"

_Swoon! He called me ma'am! _

"I'm fine." I squeaked out.

"Are you sure? You had a pretty nasty fall there." He chuckled then grimaced. "I'm really sorry though." He lends me a hand and pulled me up.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm used to falling and tripping around. I'm really a major klutz at times. Heck I trip on really almost anything. Oh my gosh I'm rambling! I'm sorry I'm holding you up. I'll just shut up now." I pressed my lips together tight, feeling my face grow warm. I looked up to see him grinning wide at me. I stared at his amazing good looks. He had the whole country theme from a plaid button up shirt to faded blue jeans. His hair was a messy crop of dirty blonde waves that passed his chin slightly.

"It's cool." His brow furrowed a bit as he stared at me intently.

"Uhm is something wrong." His staring was giving a wide spread of goosebumps.

"Oh sorry," He smiled sheepishly at me. "It's just that I haven't seen you around here before…" He frowned.

"That's because I just started today. I'm new.." I smiled bashfully at him.

"Ahh I see well I'm Jasper Whitlock." He stuck his hand out for me to shake but I couldn't move. _This was Jasper? Rosalie's brother Jasper? The guy Alice was talking about?_ All of a sudden I didn't mind the idea of Alice setting me up. "Uhm..?"

"Sorry, I'm Isabella Swan." _Well this is great we were both telling each other sorry over and over._ I grabbed his hand and almost fainted at the mere contact of his rough calloused hand with my fragile one. "Alice was just talking about you to me earlier." _Oh fuck, did I just said that? Damn my filter._

"Alice talkin' 'bout me?" His eyebrow quirked and his lips twitched a little bit. I was about to say something back but then the bell cut me off. _Stupid bell_. "Shit, I'm late I'll see ya later Isabella." He then took off down the hall and I watched him disappear around the corner. I hope he didn't get in trouble for being late. It was my fault. Why couldn't I ever act like a normal person? Sighing I walked in the room with the thoughts of Jasper Whitlock stuck in my head.

Spanish was hell. The teacher forced me to introduce myself to the class. What were we in freaken elementary school? This was high school was childish introductory necessary? Apparently, for Mrs. Santiago this was a good way of forming friends. _Bullshit_.

My other classes went out smoothly the best one of them all was math. I was lucky enough to get a seat next to Alice. We spent majority of class time passing notes in secrecy. Alice made all this exaggerated facial expressions when she read mine that I had to bite my tongue hard to keep myself from laughing. When the bell rang for lunch, Alice grabbed my arm again and tugged me along as if I wasn't going to follow her.

"Alice I know where the cafeteria is at. You don't have to keep pulling me." I whined because seriously this girl had a good grip on me.

"Oops sorry Bella," she looked back over her shoulder to smile at me. "I'm just in a hurry I don't like lining up." I sighed and quicken my steps. We made in the cafeteria right before the major haul of students did. "Excellent!" I rolled my eyes and took a step when the line moved to only slip and grab a hold of Alice's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Uhm yeah.." I blushed and glanced down to only grimace. Alice's eyes followed to where my eyes were staring at right before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh wow Bella, a banana peel." She said as if I didn't know that already. She giggled, hooking her arm through mine and helped me navigate passed the dangerous banana peel. After paying for our lunch mine a small sandwich and a drink, we made our way towards the corner where Rosalie was sitting at. "Hey Rose!" Alice sat down opposite Rose and I took the seat next to hers.

"Hi Alice," She smiled at her then looked at me with curiosity. She had the same similar grey eyes like Jasper but she had no country accent like him. "You must be the new girl everyone's talking about."

"Yup, that must be me." I laughed a bit. I hated having the attention but I guess with a school population like this, the new ones would have to go through this. "I'm Bella."

"Well it's a pleasure to finally see you in person Bella. Knowing Alice's chattering habits you must know me by now." I laughed as Alice rolled her eyes at Rose.

"That'll be a yes." I answered as Alice grumbles and began stabbing her salad furiously with her fork.

"Damn Alice what did the salad do to you?" Emmett said before dropping down in the open seat next to Rose. "Oh new girl! Sup?" Rose slapped Emmett up the back of his head. "Shit what I do?"

"Stop talking as if she's two tables away from us." Rose hissed but I can see the small smile she was trying to hide.

"Pssh come on I'm just trying to be friendly here baby." He leaned over giving her kisses across her cheek. She crinkled her nose but still smiled at the sweet affection. "So new girl, how's it going?"

"New girl has a name, it's Bella." I smiled at Alice as she pointed her fork at Emmett. "And for your information salads are supposed to be poked at."

"Suuure." Emmett then looked at me and grinned. "I'm Emmett by the way. I'm this.." He jerks his thumb at Alice's direction. "..twerp's brother and this sexy chick's soulmate." He wrapped his right arm around Rose's shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

"Hey I'm not a twerp! You mongrel!" Alice threw a cherry tomato at him, which he amazingly caught in his mouth.

"Score," I laughed out. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Emmett. I saw your little competition at the parking lot. Who won by the way?" I added.

"Ehh me of course!" Rose elbowed him and shook her head.

"Tyler did." She said before taking a sip from her soda. Emmett grumbled.

"Hey guys" A smooth male voice spoke behind me. At the corner of my eye I saw Alice bounce in her seat, turning around to look at the guy behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a guy about 6'0" foot with disheveled copper looking hair. He had striking brilliant bright green eyes and an arrogant smirk which was currently directed at me. This must be Alice's boyfriend. No wonder why she always gets this dazed look on her face whenever she mentioned his name. He was a total hottie. Right behind him was Jasper, he was grinning at me causing me to flush ever so slightly. I definitely have a thing for cowboys.

"Howdy Isabella, we meet again." Jasper said taking the open seat next to me as Edward takes the one next to Alice.

"It's Bella bro." Emmett said. Jasper raised both his eyebrows at me.

"I prefer Bella…it's my nickname and its shorter." I said without thinking how dumb I sounded.

"Bella this is Edward my boyfriend." Alice said after giving Edward a welcome kiss. Edward waved at me from the other side of Alice and I waved back in greeting. "So you met Jasper already?" She asked with a curious glance at me then Jasper.

"Mhmm…by accident." I muttered low and Jasper chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I kind of caused her to fall down before first period started." Jasper said while scratching the back of his head.

"Dude! How much more innocent girls are you going to let them stumble on their asses?" Emmett roared out and Rose shoved a garlic bread in his opened mouth.

"Thanks sis." Jasper laughed out followed by a wink at his sister.

"Yeah well we need some peace and quiet at this table for a few minutes." That was Rose's explanation. I giggled at those two. They were one heck of a couple. I glanced over at Alice to see her huddled in whispers with Edward. I then realized that everyone at this table was paired up. I wondered why Jasper wasn't with someone. He was after all a good looking guy. Heck, I noticed half the girls around us where now currently eying him like he was some piece of meat. Ugh, I had no chance with him. Maybe we can just be friends?

"So how's your classes been?" I heard Jasper ask before taking a bite of his burger.

"Ehh..like how classes should be..boring." I said in a serious tone. I looked at him slyly at the corner of my eye. He was nodding his head, as if agreeing to my answer.

"Yup that's high school for ya. What classes you have left?"

"Uhm…I have Biology for 7th period." I mumbled out.

"Sweet! Same here," he nudges me with his elbow and I looked up into his eyes. "We're classmates." He seemed a bit excited over the thought of being in the same class with me. I didn't know what to think of it. Did he like me? _As a friend maybe…_

"Mhmm..and my 8th period class is Health." His eyes widened and the corner's of his lips twitched. He looked over at Emmett just seconds before he startled me out from his booming voice.

"Woooot! Hey we got health class together!" Turning my attention back at Emmett, I saw Rose give me a sympathetic look. _Oh crap._

Lunch time didn't seem to last long, after talking with Jasper. I found out we had similar tastes in music and enjoyed reading as well. Though he was more for the historical type and I was leaning towards the romance fiction area. After saying goodbyes to the others and Emmett giving me a thumbs up, Jasper and I made our way to class.

I then noticed that some of the girls we passed by through the hallways were giving me either the dirty look or the stink eye. _What the heck were their problems? _Jasper didn't seem to notice so I shrugged it off.

"Is it bad that I have Emmett in Health class?" I asked Jasper. I was really curious to know. Emmett did seem a bit vocal. Scratch that part out, he was a very vocal opinionated person.

"Well, Emmett tends to act like a goofball sometimes." He opened the door for me and waved his hand for me to enter first. _Wow, gentleman much._

"Thanks," I muttered out with a shy smile. He tilted his head and winked at me. _Well there goes my heart._

"But don't worry about it too much. I'll have a talk with Emmett, to make sure he doesn't give you a hard time." I smiled at Jasper's willingness to help. "Anyways you can sit with me if you want..?" He said rubbing the back of head with his left hand.

"Sure, I don't mind." He ginned at me and asked me to follow him. The table he chose was all the way at the back corner of the class.

"Hope you don't mind sitting all the way here? I just don't like being stared at." He tossed his backpack over the black top of the table.

"Nah it's fine. I always sit at the back anyways." Which was the truth, I liked staying at the back that way I didn't have that eerie feeling of someone watching my every move behind me. I eyed the people that started to enter the classroom. Most of them where people I recognize from my other earlier classes. All of a sudden three girls approached our table and I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey there Jazzy," One of the girls spoke up. She had rather long blonde locks that flowed gracefully down her shoulders. She could have been a pretty girl if she didn't apply too much thick makeup. Jasper ignored her and stared directly out the window. The girl tried to get his attention by leaning over our table trying to lure him by a small glimpse of her cleavage. _Sleazy much?_

"Hey new girl, you're in Lauren's seat." The brunette spoke up who was standing near the blonde lock girl. But before I can answer back Jasper spoke.

"We have no assigned seats Jessica and new girl here is my _friend_ Bella." Jasper said calmly, but I could tell that he was slightly unnerved. Well that confirms my friend's only thesis.

"Well Lauren always sits next to you, so.." Another girl spoke up, she had blonde hair as well but hers was a bit paler. I stared at the three of them. What the fuck was this about? Am I going to end up in a fight just for a stupid seat?

"Well too bad, Bella is sitting with me for the remainder of the school year." The three girls stared at me coldly before turning around to find their seats somewhere else. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"What for?" I looked at Jasper and saw that he was currently rubbing his face with his hands. I inched my hand forward to comfort him, but stopped and laid my hands on my lap. _Hmm Lauren, Jessica…why were those names so familiar? Oh!_

Jasper looked up at me with a raised eyebrow while the others near our table turned around to face me. _Oops, I said that out loud._ I felt my face flushed up. Bowing my head down, my hair created a curtain around me. I felt a poke on my side then someone shifting my hair over my shoulder. I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me.

"No need to hide your pretty face." My heart stuttered and skipped from those simple words. _Oh geeze…I'm having a crush on Jasper Whitlock._

**A/N: You all might not believe it but the part on slipping on a banana peel really did happen to me. Yes folks those damn things are seriously slippery. Luckily, my friend was there for me to grab on or that would have been one interesting sight. Lol Anyways I love reviews…even if you criticize how bad my grammar is :]**


End file.
